Hidden Shadows
by BellaBlue422
Summary: Bella Swan Lived a normal life with he boyfriend Edward Cullen. What happens if a world full of aliens envade the earth. Bella is attacked What if Wander the alien in Bella falls for her boyfriend. can Edward still love her. Or is more love on the way.
1. Chapter 1 New Begining

**Chapter One (Revised): A/N: This is my first story. Hope you like it! I don't own Twilight or the Host; it's all Stephenie Meyers! This story will mainly be Wander's point of veiw, and somtimes Bella's. Please reveiw! This is set after Twilgiht but there's no James, Victoria, etc... and instead of Melanie, it's Bella. This chapter is a little confusing so bear with me. And yes, Jacob will be in the story. Enjoy!**

** Hidden in the shadows **

** Bella's Pov**

Coming back from my boyfriend Edward's house seemed to take a longer time at night. I live in Forks, Washington. It's a very small town and always raining. My dad Charlie is the cheif of police. The town is surrounded by forests. Edward's family lives deep in the woods. Edward and I have been together for over a year, now. Our relationship is hard, because Edward is a vampire and I know he is quenching his thirst for my blood. I'm unconditionally in love with him and by some miracle, he loves me, too. My parents are divorced, and Phi, my step-dad, is a major league baseball player, so my Mom and him travel alot. But I don't like to travel so I thought I could spend time with Charlie. Edward is always with me, one because I'm a total klutz, but also because he is way over protective.

As I was driving home in my orange Chevy pick-up truck Charlie had given me for my welcome home present, the ride felt like it was going on and on and never ending. I looked out my window but could only see the pitch black of the forest. The radio was half dead but I decide to listen to some music. Suddenly I saw it; bright light coming straight towards me. I thought it was a truck. I turned the wheel so hard it should have came off. Then all I knew was I was flying side to side in my driver's seat... I felt liquid rolling down my head, and I could smell salt and rusty blood. Blackness took over.

** Third Pov.**

The girl's body was gently placed onto the big, silver operation table. She was laid onto her stomach to get better access to the back of the neck. A woman with a white lab coat was holding a long glowing parasite. Another man took a knife and cut a slit on the body's neck. Dark blood was oozed they spread open the slit more, the women stuffed the parasite worm into the neck.

The women spoke up. "It Should take only two days for Wander to take over her mind and body."

** Bella Pov.**

I saw a white light shining onto my face. Please let it be heaven, I thought. My bones ached so bad I couldn't even move a finger the pain was so much weight. Then, I felt like something stabbed me right in the neck. I felt this slimy thing entering me. My body woke up from the shock then. All I wanted to do was die! The pain was excruciating. It was like people stabbing me over and over again on the inside of my body. _Fight Bella! Fight! Do it for Edward! Don't leave him he needs you!_ I couldn't hold on any longer. The pain was not worth holding onto life. I couldn't do it anymore; the pain was not worth anything.

** Wander Pov**.

"Alice, when is she going to wake up? It's been two days!" A male said, frustration in his voice.

"Edward relax; she will wake up. I've seen it." She reassured him.

I felt my hand being lifted into the air. It was being held by something cold and hard. Like holding hands with a statue that's been frozen for months in the arctic.

"Please, please, please wake up Bella; please, you're not dead." The man Edward kissed the back of my hand with his smooth, icey lips and placed my hand on his stone cheek. His voice was angelic,like bells singing. He started stroking my hair. I shivered at his touch when our skin accidently connected. I blinked my eyes slowly to see where I was. The bright light hurt my eyes, but they adjusted fast.

The place was unfamiliar. I looked around the room. I was laying on an uncomfortable bed with three chairs nearby. I wanted to get up, but I was being held back by some…tubes? I looked down to see clear plastic tubes going in through my body. It was freaky and disturbing to look at. I wanted to rip them off. But as my hand was going for the tube, the ice cold hands stopped me. I looked to the other side and pouted. I let my eyes wander but something or someone caught my attention. It was the short spiky haired girl at the end of my bed. She was like a little Pixie. Our eyes locked. Her golden liquid eyes got big the moment we laid eyes on each other, and I heard her gasp. The room went silent. Suddenly the hansom boy Edward snapped his head up. He glared at the pixie girl and let my hand go. He growled low from his chest. It sounded scary.

"Edward calm yourself, she still has blood and her body is living." I wanted to back away as far as possible

"But she's not her!" He shouted with rage.

_I'm not who?_ I thought to myself.

"You're not Bella!" He stopped, realized something, and looked confused.

_Did I say that out loud?_ I wondered.

"Alice, I can hear the** Thing's** thoughts."

"Well, Edward. She's not Bella's mind."

_How can he read minds?_ Edward looked straight into my eyes for the first time.

"I can read everyone's minds execpt Bella's, which is the body you're in now. It's a gift." I glanced up at him to say something, but I couldn't find my voice in the desert throat. I was abstruck by his beauty. His feautures were perfect. The lining of his jaw was unique, his hair was slicked back, and his musculor body showed through the top button of his shirt. His teeth were straight and white and…pointy. I guess he was letting me admire him, because he didn't say anything. I look up and met his eyes—cold black, but they were calm now. Right as I was about done admiring, another guy came in. I turned to see who it was. One glance and I knew exactly who he was. He was my boyfriend, when I was in my last host. He look the same as he did. He was tan, hansome, tall. Sweet, cute and charming. He was everything a girl could wish for. I think he was my only boyfriend I ever had. How did he find me? Edward didn't say anything and just looked at me while I was still looking at the guy.

A smile shot across my face in a heart beat. "Jared!" I shouted, forcing all the air out my lungs. I clapped my hands over my mouth in an instant. Then everyone turned, and looked at me…


	2. Chapter 2 Jared

**Hey Guys! This chapter might a be little confusing so bare with me. Bold slants mean Bella is talk and just slants mean Wander is talking to Bella or Edward. Bella can look at thing people just don't know what she looking at. I dont own Twilight or the Host and all the _Characters_ are Stephenie Meyers. **

"Wander is that you?" Jared squinted his eyes to check.

"Yes it is" I was forming tears in both eyes. My vision started to get blurry, so i wiped the tears off with my back hand.

He rushed right to my side not even nocting Edward was in his way. I smailed up at Jared. Not wanting anything else but to hold him in my arms. Jared stared straight into my eyes and slowly bent down to kiss me on the lips. It was first akward because other people were in the room. But our kiss was different. This was more fierce and intesne. Usally the kiss was loving and tender. His lips formed over mine. He cuped my face in his hands. Then I felt his toungue try to push apart my lips. I was out of breath so I gasped for air. But that let his toungue enter my tried deepening the kiss, but I remained firm and crushed my lips together, preventing him from continuing. Thinking i was going along with it. His hands moved down from my face and slowly tracing my collar bone. I gripped his hands to get them off me. I grabbed Jared's face and tried again to push him away from me. I kept pushing away, but my attempts proved just as useless as before. I couldn't get him off of me. He may not have even realized I was trying to keep myself from him. He still may believe that I was kissing him back. I tried with all my strength to push him away. I let my hands drop to my side, and shut down. I stopped fighting him. I was so pissed! That he kissed me infront of Bella's boyfriend? He pressed his lips against mine again in "peck kisses" three times before he finally let go.

_**Who is this guy? I dont want him I want Edward! **_

I froze in shock. Panic spread across my face. Then I realize I couldn't feel his weight anymore. I was panting out of breathe. I looked for him. Then I found him on the other side of the room. Edward gripping his arm. My Hands went straight up to my mouth.

"Don't ever touch her against her will again!"

"She's MY girlfriend! I have a right to!"

_**Edward don't do this not here! **_

Edward's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" He looked at me.

" I... I didn't say anything" I stumbled on my words.

_How are you speaking and Edward can hear you! You should be dead! _

"Bella isn't dead!" He let go of Jared's arm and in inhuman speed rush over to the bed.

_**"Edward I'm right here. I'm not dead. I held on for you." **_She forced the words out of my mouth.

Edward did a half croocked smile that made my heart melt.

**Bella's Prov. **

The pain slowly faded away. As I started connecting to the real world. I heard voices talking. I wanted to speak but I couldnt find my voice I was to weak. I just sat there in the back of the mind.

"Edward calm yourself. She has blood and her body is still living"

"But she's not her!" His voice rang like charmming bells. It felt so good to hear his voice. I was mezmorized like i was the first time we met.

I wanted to yell It's me Edward! I need you. Like one of those cheesy romantic comedies you see in the movie theaters. I was weak and still tired from the pain.

I woke up from someone scream Jared. Must have been someone in the next room. Only Jared I know is in the wolf Pack with Jacob. I'm pretty sure Jared of all people would want to see. In a room full of "blood suckers". Then I saw a guy coming closer to me. I wanted to back away as far as I can.

He roughly crushed his lips to mine. It took me by surprise. This kiss was forced, angry and controling. He tried deepening the kiss, but I remained firm and crushed my lips together, preventing him from continuing. I could almost feel his tongue in my mouth; he brought it to the front of his mouth, and licked my lips with it. He may not have even realized I was trying to keep myself from him. He still may believe that I was kissing him back. He seemed to notice a little bit because he became more agitated and more forceful. I couldn't get him off of me. He kept his lips pressed to mine, his teeth putting pressure on my bottom lip. His hands started moving down my neck to the collar bone. I got nervous. Edward and I haven't done anything involving touching. He wasn't going to let me have a choice in this matter.I pushed against his chest, trying unsuccessfully to keep his prying mouth away from mine. I wouldn't give up. I looked up to see Edward looking at us. His face was fully of hatred, Jelousy, and most of all pain...

_**"Who is this guy! I don't want to kiss him. I want Edward!" **_

I gave know I was wasting my energy. I closed my eyes waiting forit to be done. Then I couldn't feel his weight on my body anymore. Instead I saw him on the other side of the room.

_**What was **_**that!**

"Don't ever touch her against her will again!

"She's MY girlfriend! I have a right to!"

What I'm Edward's girlfriend not one elses!

If I could say somthing to him... I wouldn't want him to make a scene.

_**Edward don't do this not here! **_

Edward's head snapped up.

"What did you say?" He looked at me.

" I... I didn't say anything" I heard and felt words coming out of my mouth.

_How are you speaking and Edward can hear you! You should be dead! _I listened to another voice inside my head.

"Bella isn't dead!"

**_"Edward I'm right here. I'm not dead. I held on for you." _**I forced the words out of my mouth. Edward came stright to my side once he heard my voice.

Edward did a half croocked smile that made my heart melt.

It was nice that Edward still care about me and only me. Even though I wasn't me. I still loved him and I wish there was a way our of this hell.

**Wander Prov.**

**"**Edward stop don't hurt him! Please!" I exclaimed.

"Do you realize if I never stopped what he could have done to you. I read his mind." I rolled my eyes.

_Ugh who does he think he is! Mr. Over proctective!_

"I'm just someone proctecting Bella, because I love her. "

I realized i didnt say that out loud.

"No fair with the mind reading!"

"Can't help it" He shrugged. He began look deep into my eyes. I think he was looking for Bella.

_**Edward you can hear me talk?**_

"Yes, but I still can't read you mind"

_Oh great so he could read my mind but not hers. That's just great! _

"It's frustrating not knowing what she's thinking and drives me insane. But she likes it that way so as long as she's happy" I didn't say anything.

"ah, I get it even though Bella is alive and herself in the head you can read her speaking, but you cant hear her thinking, interesting" alice persed her lips togther. Suddenly Alice's face went blank like she was staring off into space. Edward noticed.

"Come on Alice let's go talk to Carlisle about this" They both walked out of the room. Edward slammed the door then necessary.

_**No wait! Alice, Edward don't leave me!**_

Silent

_**So who is the Jared guy?**_

_He usally doesn't act like this. He get really jelous when other guys were around. When he saw Edward he might of lost his temper. _

**_Did you feel the way he was kissing m- us! _**

_I know and I'm sorry but he's my everything. _

"Who is that dude!" I heard Jared from the other side standing up. I didn't want him to know Bella was still alive in my head.

"An over protective friend of mine"

"He is way over protective over MY girlfriend" He snarled. Aw how cute. Hes jelous.

_**What an ass**_I heard her hatred in her voice.

I pretended to ignore that.

"I've been looking everywhere for you"

"How did you find me?"

"I was help the doctor insert the souls. And i heard you were recovering. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

**(A/N: Jared collects bodies for the seeker.)**

"Well I'm fine now. But what the hell was that kiss for! It was innapropiate and not necessary."

"I'm sorry somthing came over me. I wanted to show that guy that you belonged to me so he won't do anything to you."

_**Well I'm not yours I belong to Edward! **_

_Shut up! _

I'll get the doctor so we can go back to Chicago"

_**Leave Edward? No! please don't seperate us! I cant live without him. It's hard enought I have to watch myslef do somthing I dont want.**_

I felt bad for her I really did. So I gave in.

"Chicago? Wait Jared I dont want to live in a city anymore lets stay here in..."

_**Forks**_

_Forks? _I repeated?

"Forks"

"Is that where we are? well if that's what you want... I guess." He sounded unsure. I nodded confirming.

He came over by me again hesitant on what he was going to do.

_**Oh no! He's not going to kiss you is he?** _

I stared at him. He slowly bent down like last time and began kissing me... He was hesitant at first thinking Edward would come out again. I kissed him back telling him he wouldn't. This kiss felt nice. Like how it used to be. Warm and inviting. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. I can tell his mind was somewhere else. His hands started roaming the sides of my body. He found a tickle spot and I giggled. We were kissing for several minutes now. His hand slid down my hip and cupped my calf. He suddenly hitched around his hip.

_**Wander stop this please! Before it goes to far!** _

His lips traveled from my lips to my jaw bone and then my neck. I could feel more of him weight pressing on my body.

" Eh em" I heard the doctor **clear** his throat.


	3. Chapter 3 The Past Back Fires

Hidden Shadows Chapter 3

**Hey Guys this chapter is mainly how Wander and Jared's relationship is going to go! I don't own Twilight or the Host as much an I really want too! **

Hidden Shadows Chapter 3

**Wander's Prov**

I pulled away as fast as I could. My cheeks were bright red and hot. Jared's face was shock and was embarrassed just as much as I was.

"Wander?" A tall quite hansom man came in the room Mid 30's maybe? His eyes were like honey just like Edward's were. His face and features were perfect. With the white doctor's coat on he look very pale. Almost ghostly.

**Carlisle!** Bella shout in my head making ache. He came closer pulling out a flash light in his chest pocket. He turned the flashlight on and put the beam of light right in my eyes. Looking deep in them wanting to find something.

"mhm... You must be Wander"

"ummm yes" I whispered back quick but softly.

"My son has told me about you"

"You son?"

"Yes Edward."

_Well that makes sense now. I see where Edward get all his beautiful features._

**Edward is adopted. Bella corrected me. **

"I'm sorry I didn't fully introduce myself. I'm Carlisle

Cullen "He paused.

"I heard you met my daughter and son Alice and Edward Cullen.

Alice must have been the short spiky pixie girl .

"Yes they seem nice although Edward is overprotective."

"Edward has always been over protective over every female in his life Especially Bella. Edward can't live without her. Since she became a host for you its hard for Edward to accept that or protect her from you. It's hard for him to have a relationship with her or have the relationship back to normal.

The room was silence.

"Tell me who is this Jared guy."

"Um when I was living in my last host in Chicago, we worked together. I was a seeker. I was could find where any human was hiding. That's my gift. No matter how hard the try I always find them." I smiled to myself. "He had a good sense of smell. He can pick up any scent. We were a team. We turned people in. Eventually we started having feeling for each other as we went on dates and got after a while we got seriously He's the love of my life. I bit my bottom lip.

"How long have you guys been together?"

"Two years next month."

**Have you guy have any problem in the past two years. **

"No everything was perfect until I was rudely killed.

She didn't say anything.

"Well Wander you're welcome to stay with us. We don't want Charlie to know Bella is a host. It would be hard to you, Bella, and Charlie."

_Who's Charlie?_

**My dad**

"Um ok i just don't want to be a bother."

"Of course not. As my wife Esme and I say Bella is already part of the family now. And so are you now. "

_Wow they're really nice to someone who invaded your body._

**Yeah they're nice people. **

"Well I'll let you get dress and after you are free to leave. I'll have Edward drive you to our house."

Once Carlisle left I took a deep breath to stimulate myself. I moved my neck side to said to relax the muscles. I turned my head to see Edward standing in the door frame.

"I brought you some clothes from Bella's room." He said giving my the bag. The way he was acting looked like he was a little uncomfortable.

**_"Alice didn't buy me new designer clothes? That's the first."_**Edward chuckled at Bella's comment.

"No, I convinced her not to. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to walk out of the hospital wearing stilettos."

**_"Are you kidding me! I wouldn't wear stilettos shoes in my life! They're a death trap!"_**Edward smiled his crooked smile that made jitters flow through my body.

"Well I brought you favorite pair of clothes. I'll come back to help you in the car after you change."

I looked at the pile he gave me. The clothes were neatly stacked on top of each other in a clear plastic bag. I picked up the first thing on the top of the pile. To see it was a white see through shirt with long sleeves and a hood.

**That was the shirt I wore when I first officially talked to Edward. **

_Oh. _I responded, but didn't really care. All I just wanted was to get the hell out of this place. There was folded blue jean underneath. The jeans were faded and had small holes in various places. Lying on top was a jean jacket. The outfit was very simple. Tomboyish. I quickly got changed into the cold fabrics. The clothing had a sweet delicious scent to it. I haled it in slowly.

**That's Edward's scent**

_How would you know what he smells like? And why is his scent on your clothes?_

**I don't know**

"Ready to go." He was anxious. Twirling the keys around his index finger."

"Where were you going to stay?" I asked him

"Well I'm buying an apartment in Port Angeles, for us."

"Umm well I'm already found a place to stay."

"Oh, then.. I'll still get the apartment, and we can start work tomorrow."

**Wait work? Don't you travel?**

**"**I can't do this anymore Jared. I quite working. It's not right to do this to the humans."

"Wander I thought we went over this! It's what we do. You can't stop it! It's how we survive.

"Well last time it almost got me killed and us separated. Do you want that?" He blinked. His face speechless.

"So I'm alone in this"

"You don't to keep working. You can be with me." I reminded him. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"No I love my job and I'm not going to be a coward. I'm going back out there and fight for what's right."

"Ok so it's either quite your job to be with me and never be separated again because look what happened last time we both went through that. Or go on with your job and break up now, because I'm not traveling to go kill innocent human lives."

"So you're making me choose between the women I love or my job I love?"

"You can't have both." I forced between me teeth and a brave face to stay firm with him.

"I can't deal with this! I have to go back out there even is it meaning working alone."

"Wait so you're choosing you job over me!"

"No I'm choosing what's right over you!" He shouted one last time. Grabbing his leather jacket off the couch. He slammed the sliding glass door with such force.

"You're gonna regret this!" I yelled even though he couldn't hear me.

My hands were trembling on my lap. I brought my hands up to my face. I tried to hold back the tears. biting my lower lip. Tear rolled right out of my eyes.

**What does this mean now? **

_I don't know what to do anymore! I love him! I still love him! _

**Of course you do. Feelings just don't go away instantly. When Edward left me I was in a deep depression which almost killed us both. **

_Oh, I'm sorry to hear that tell me the story one day. _

**It's a long story. **

_Well I'm not going any- _

"I got the car ready for-" Edward stopped and look at my face full of tears.

"What happened?" He came closer to me and reached his arm out. He wiped the tear away with his thumb. Bella forced my hand to hold his next to my cheek. His hands were ice cold as usual. There was no warmth in the touch but he made it feel comfortable. I sighed.

"I'm ready to go" I pride a smile on my face and swung my legs out of the bed.

When I walked out of the building the weather was gray and dull. There was thick fog coving the tops of trees. The air was cold and misty. the weather was similar to Chicago's weather in the spring. Everywhere I looked it was green. He opened the passenger door for me. He held tightly on my elbow so I didn't fall and crack my head on the icy pavement. I slid into the nice warm air car. The seats were leather. It was a black Volvo. The town of forks was an hour away from the hospital. The car ride to his house was in dead silence. I was to shy and nervous to say anything. I think he didn't want to push it anything further. As we were driving I kept feeling the car going gradually getting faster and faster. I checked the speed limit to see how fast he was going. 180 miles per hour!

"Holy shit!"

"What?" He looked over worried.

"You better slow down! Are you trying to get us killed."

He smirked "Funny you and Bella said the same exact thing."

"Well it's true you are!"

"Ugh I know what I'm doing when I'm driving. Do you really think I'm going to let this car crash?"

"No but at the speed you're going-"

"Enough stop commenting on my driving" He interrupt me.

I smacked my lips together and rolled my eyes. I checked in with Bella to see what she was doing. She was day dreaming. Dreaming about a forest or meadow?


	4. Chapter 4 Flashback of the Meadow

**Hey guys, I'm back! sorry its been a while everything has been so busy this summer.. Anyways so the story left off will Bella day dreaming in the car. This is basically the meadow scene in the book with my twist on in and not as long. Stephenie Meyers owns all Character in the story sadly :( Back to the story...**

**Flash Back**

**Bella's Prov**

_"Where we going?" I stared at him with a confused. I didn't know the forrest to well or at least haven't been in this part of the forrest. He turned sideways and gave my a wick half smile that curled over if teeth. Of course my heart stopped and butterflies flew in my stomach. I started to get warm and pink in my cheeks.__  
><em>

_"It's a surprise we will get there soon enough." _

_"Surprises make me anxious which is why I hate them" _

_"Thats kind of the point of a surprise" He pointed out. I smacked my lis together and made a pout face hopping he will tell me. _

_"Nice try Bella but as adorable as your face is I'm still not telling you."_

_"Ugh!" I stared out the window to see that we were driving really deep in the forrest. I couldn't even see there was a road in front of us anymore. _

_"Are you sure u know where we are going? We're not even on the road!" _

_"Relax love, I know this area well." He winked at me. Then he gentle picked up my hand from resting on the arm rest and intwined our fingers together keeping a strong lock. it was the first time he called me love. My palms were getting all sweaty and blushed a deep red just by looking at our hands. _

_"I love when you blush. You and your human emotions." He brought our hand up so he can touch my soft cheek. I turned my head away so I wouldn't make a fool of myself anymore. My hair was blowing in my face knotting itself in the wind. We were still going 181 mph. _

_ He stopped the car and got out and stared. I got out and looked to see where he was looking. all I saw was big trees covered in green moss. _

_"We're here." He sighed with a huge grin. _

_"Theres nothing here." I pointed out. _

_" Thats because we're hiking today." _

_"You realize there's not path right? and we're in the middle of no where" _

_"Silly Bella remember what I am?" His hand laid softly on my cheek. His thumb moving across my cheek bone. He bent his head slowly to get a better veiw of my neck. I stayed very still so he wouldn't lose control. I felt his shallow breathing and the tip of his nose going down my throat. He wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. when his head finally got to the top he softly kissed the corne__r of my jaw. _

_"mhmmm" He breathed my my scent. which torture him knowing every second he controls saves my life. He's thirsted for my blood. I couldn't even think straight anymore. I needed to catch my break. _

_"Where are we going" I gasped for him after what he did to me.  
><em>

_"I have to show you what I look like in the sunlight." I stopped to stare at him. I couldn't hold in a chuckle because Edward then said, "What?" _

_"Don't you guys burn in the sunlight" I laughed while bitting my bottom lip._

_He sighed again, " ahh, You humans and your stereo type to entertain you." I rolled my eyes and kept on laughing. _

_"Ok get on" _

_"What? you're kidding right?"_

_"Get on my back. We are running low on time so to get us there faster I'll just run." _

_"Ok but I have to warn you I'm a little heavier then your normal size backpack." He chuckled and rolled his eyes. Once I got on his back I took a deep breath in the nape of his neck. His smell was delicious. Suddenly a blast of air went right in my face. All I could see was blur of green. Felt like we were going 200 mph. I gripped so tight on him that it would have chocked a regular person. I was terrified to either run into a tree or know a couple over. Finally i felt the Earth stopped moving. He stood straight up so I would slide off his back. But I clutched on for dear life shaking behind him. _

_"Bella you can get off now" He assured me._

_"Right" I forced my legs to unwrap around him waist. When I touched the floor felt like it moved in a circle. Felt like everything moved in a circle. My legs were jello and collasped on the ground. _

_"Bella!" He caught me just as I was about to hit the ground. I put my hand up to my forehead. _

_"I think I need to lie down now" He chuckled and and wrapped his arms around me. _

_"Bella look" I turned to see that there was a small meadow that I was in the center of. the grass was soft with purple flowers sticking up. The meadow swayed with the wind. I was so awestruck by the beauty of the meadow I didn't notice Edward had left. I turned in a circles to see if I could spot him. I soon to spot him in a ray of light at the edge of the patch. His skin was sparkling. Is that possible! His white skin make his diamonds stand out more. He stood there every in of his top body was cover in diamonds. His cool marble chest down to his abbs. Hi muscular arms. It was like he was a God sent down from Heaven. I couldn't take my eyes off of such beauty he had. _

_"Bella.." He slowly walked towards me. My eyes automatically look up to his face. "I can't ever lose control around you. If I ever hurt you I don't know what I would do to myself. "_

_"I know you can. I trust you." I secured his words..._


	5. Chapter 5 Meeting the Cullens

**Hey guys! so obviously the title of the chapter says it all. Please review I would love to hear your comments, critiques, and ideas. Wander doesn't know anything about the Cullens being vampires. All characters belong to Stephenie Meyers... :( enjoy!**

**Wander's Prov**

"We're here." Edward said breaking the awkward car ride silence while opening my door. I looked up at him unsure. Wondering if he'd planing to take me in into the forrest and leave me there.

He chuckled, " No, I'm not planning on deserting you in the forrest"

_Dammit I forgot you can read my mind! Thats not fair why do you do that! _

"It's a gift" He grinned. I turned to to the most beautiful house I've ever laid eyes on.

"You live here?"

The house was deep in the woods on a end of a road path. Cedar wood framing the glass walls that surround the house. The building had to be at least three stories tall maybe four? I can hear a river flowing on the side of the house. Trees hovering the house in every angle making shade for the house. It was so light and open. There was a porch on the first story hung out over the river. The architecture looked like something Frank lloyd wright has design. Defiantly not what I was expecting. I didn't even know this town had houses like this. with my strong sense of smell I could smell the rusted wood from the mansion I'm calling now.

"Surprised?" Edward laughed.

"Um very," I responded.

"Well, what did you expect?"

I breathed short, " Not this. I didn't even know Forks had houses like this from what I saw on the drive here."

"Our house isn't in town technically" He winked at me making my heart pound again for the millionth time. I quickly looked away and nodded, trying not to show my embarrassment. Then the wind picked up making it chilly. I shivered and hovered my arms over my chest.

"Come on let's get inside so you won't get a cold." He quickly put his arms around me to help me warm up. Which didn't help at all because he himself was the temperature as an ice sculpture. His hand then reached for the door knob.

"Ready to go meet my family?"

"Your familly? Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no. I can't do this!"

"Why not"

"I'm the girl who took over your girlfriend's body remember?" I walked up on the steps a head of him. He looked down upset.

_Great I upset him! _

**_Do Something! I hate seeing him upset. _**

_Wow, thats the first time I heard you speak since the flashback. _

He picked his head back up.

"Fiancee" he whispered and cleared his throat. I stopped on the step and stared at him.

"W- what" my voiced shaked a little. Playing with my fingers.

" Bella is my fiancee not girlfriend." the words came out of his teeth smoothly then the last time.

_Are you serious? Tell me its not true Bella! _Of course she didn't say anything which I took it as a yes.

"Look let's talk about this another time" He quickly joined me up on the steps. I looked away from him. I didn't want to go inside. I don't want his parents hating me for taking over their future family member. It's bad enough what I do to these poor humans. Edward put his hand under my chin forcing me to look up at him. Golden eyes then burned into my eyes.

"Don't worry about my parents or my brothers and sisters." He gave me a soft kiss on the cheek trying to make my mood feel better.

" I like you and thats all that matters." He smiled his crooked smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

_**He has gorgeous eyes...**_then I heard someone growl in the back of my head. oops.

As Edward was about to open the glass door the short pixie girl was already at the door. Alex I think was her name?

_**Alice**_, she corrected me.

"Welcome! I saw what time you guys were com- oh I mean I saw you guys from the window coming out of the car." Strange way to put it. I stared at her confused. Edward then lead me to the kitchen where everyone was standing there. lined up. The first person in line was very petite and slender. She had medium long red-ish orange hair. Very pretty and wavey. She came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Wander this is my mother Esme," Edward said in the background.

"Oh, it's so mice to meet you." Her voice was heart warming. Then she looked down in my eyes and said, "Welcome home Bella"

_**"Thanks Esme"**_ Bella forced the words to come out of our lips.

"You hungry? We made Italiano for you." She smile.

"Yeah Im starving- _**No thanks" **_Everyone looked at me confused. Even Edward.

"I mean... maybe later."

"Sure sweetie" And then gave my a second hug.

"Wander you already met my father in the hospital." Edward put his arm around my waist.

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."

"When I hear Dr. Cullen I feel like I'm in the hospital, so call me Carlisle."

" Ok Carlisle" I smiled and shook his hand. It felt good getting over the heavy stuff even though I was still nervous about meeting the rest of the family.

"Wander thats Emmet and Rosalie." He point to the big muscular guy and the goddess beautiful blonde women in the room. She had a glare of hatred on her face.

"Wander I want you to meet my boyfriend Jasper" Alice giddy over by me. Jasper looked very uncomfortable to be hear and kept his distance from me.

"Hello Jasper" I quietly spoke. There was a long silence in the room. In the corner of my eye I could see Carlisle studying me.

"Edward, why don't you show Wander the house and play for Bella on the Piano again?" Esme suggested.

"You play piano?"

"Yeah I taught myself when I had spare time."

"Do you play" Esme crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, no I've been so busy getting hu- never mind I just haven't had time."

"Mhm..." She smacked her lips together.

"Come on I'll the grand piano." Edward took my hand and pulling me along.

The room was big with nothing in it but a huge grand piano. Nothing on the glass walls surrounding the room. When we sat down his fingers automatically went to keys. The music was so beautiful. suddenly we weren't in the room anymore and we were floating on cloud with music flowing around us. His fingers barley touched the keys. They moved so swiftly across the key board. The composition was so complex like there was no way that one person was playing the music. My mouth opened wide just awestruck. When he stopped all I could do was sit there frozen.

"Did you like piece?" He turned and face me.

"I-it was beautiful no more then that! I can't even speak. Words can't describe how amazing it was."

He chuckled. Then started at me for a bit. I looked at him and studied his beautiful features. His icy cold hand cupped my cheek and creased it. He moved closer to me closing his eyes. I felt myself move closer too. His cold breath went on on my face. I breather every scent I could get of it. Our lips were centimeters apart.

"Edward, Bella come quick someone is here to see you!"

**Author Note: I've decided I'm not going to write more chapters unless I get some reveiws. So If I can get at least 5 reviews I'll Promise to put up another chapter or 2. I would love to hear back from you! Thanks! **


End file.
